Candy House
by YaoiMeowmaster
Summary: Abandoned by their family, Seto and Mokuba search the forest looking for a way back home. Along the way, they find a magnificent house of candy, occupied by seems to be a kind witch. But when the "witch" reveals his motives, will they be able to escape?
1. Getting the Crocodile Boot

**Candy House**

Once upon a time, in a dense forest far, far away, there lived a successful woodcutter and his wife. Although the woodcutter was very rich, he hid most of his money away for emergency need and safekeeping. He and his wife were kind hearted and had both mutually decided upon this, for they had seen what power and money had done to people and did not wish to be corrupted. A rumor was whispered that a man who came across a sack of gold and bought his own kingdom, became mad with power and sin and ended up committing a horrific suicide. Such a fate was easily avoidable and such a fate was one the woodcutter and his wife would be grateful to never see.

The woodcutter's wife soon had a son, who they named Seto, which meant prosperity and wisdom in their home language. Seto grew quickly and with his growth, he brought with him intelligence and caution as well as quick wit. Growing up Seto was a very sweet child who was always interested in the coins that scattered the floor at times when holes in pants had formed once again. He would take great joy in counting them, stacking them then counting them again. His face would purse up in complete envy if he found one coin missing and the parents, noticing such an act, scolded him. Seto still retained an interest in money, but not to the point of absolute greed.

When Seto was six years old, a sweet miracle occurred. His mother was with child once again. Everyone was excited and happy for the new baby and, Seto couldn't wait to see his new brother or sister. Sadly however, during a rather horrific, traumatic thunderstorm, the woodcutter's wife went into early labor, at only seven months. Hours and hours of sweaty pushing and shoving and screaming went by with almost no sign of the baby. When the town doctor came to their homely little cabin after twelve hours of unsuccessful pushing, Seto's baby brother finally arrived into the world feet first. The hours of hard labor and exhaustion caught up to the mother however and an hour later she died peacefully with her youngest son still cradled in her arms. This painful loss left Seto and his father distraught, but their pain eased while raising the newest member of the family, who they gave the name Mokuba. Mokuba in their language meant 'harmless mischief'. Mokuba shared the same gentle passion and energy his dear mother had. It was around this period of soft sadness when other disaster's struck.

The, once successful, woodcutter began to lose work. Older materials were replaced with more modern ones, such as steel and brick." As if that wasn't bad enough, the woodcutter's strength ebbed slowly as he aged and he brought less and less timber each day. To top off the economic troubles, one day the woodcutter went to the hiding place for his hoard of money to find it completely eradicated. It had all been taken by a thief who left a taunting calling card which said...

_"Thank You for this delicious hoard,_

_with this I will never again be bored."_

After that crisis, the family lifestyle declined dramatically. Rice, oatmeal and gruel became the standard meal and their once bright, proud clothes all faded to a dull gray and torn to peasant rags. To stave off bankruptcy and true poverty, the woodcutter was forced to remarry. This was another tragedy, as this cocky woman despised children and saw Seto and Mokuba as a waste of income. Seto did not trust her and clueless Mokuba did his best to earn the love that was not there. It was catastrophic.

Our present story takes place in the children's room, where Seto dozed on his wooden bed situated above his baby brother's. Mokuba slept soundly below him in his own wooden bed. Seto heard mumbling in the other room and his curiosity grew to proportions big enough to squash his humility. Seto sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily with the sleeve of his grayish blue pajama shit. He carefully crawled to the foot of the bed and gripped the ladder. Gingerly, he laid his small foot upon the first rung of the ladder. It gave an earsplitting creak in the silence.

Seto froze and remained in a horrified position waiting for Mokuba to wake up or for his stepmother to storm in screaming and throw him out the window. All that slapped him was the silence. Sighing in relief, he jumped down with abandon and hit the floor with a low dull thud. With the finesse and grace of a snake, Seto tiptoed to the door and creaked it open to listen in on his parents.

"...and that! Don't you see!" purred the stepmother.

"Oh Fiona...please stop that...they're all I have..." pleaded the woodcutter.

"Oh really?" said the wife in an arrogant tone as she raised an eyebrow. "They will certainly be all you have when we are all in the grave! The only things you care about are those two brats!"

"Fiona, that's not true..." lied the woodcutter. "Don't call them-"

"Oh shut it!" hissed his wife. "Those children eat the most and make what little food we have that much smaller. Now...without the children...there would be much more for us!"

The woodcutter gasped and Seto shook with terror. "Oh surely!" said the woodcutter. "You don't suggest that we...?"

"You idiot! Tomorrow, we leave them in the forest. Don't give me that look, I'm sure someone rich will find and take care of them."

The woodcutter sighed with a heavy heart. He hoped that Seto would be able to use his wit to be able to support his brother and remain alive out there in the cold cruel world. With Seto's knowledge, there was a burning hope that his children would come back to him someday. He nodded and put a fake smile on his face to satisfy his wife. "Alright love...Tomorrow at dawn..." he reluctantly agreed.

His wife grinned toothily and turned over. "Goood Niiiiiiight Honey~!" she purred. The woodcutter gave another sigh a he turned off the light.

Seto closed the door softly and turned, panting in fear. His small heart twittered in his chest like a bird on crack. His pajamas clung to his body and were drenched with his nervous sweat. This was serious. He and Mokuba were going to be abandoned. Left. Cast aside like a dirty, empty can of tuna. All because of his stupid stepmother!

Seto took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and sat on his wooden stool to think. If he and Mokuba were lost, they could retrace their steps to get back. If it had rained recently, they could literally retrace their footprints to get back home. But it had been bone dry recently and, if Seto thought right, the vengeful Fiona would probably find a way to confuse them by stomping all over the steps and creating false paths for them. Seto thought harder.

Whenever Mokuba saw something shiny or glittery he would instantly go chasing after it. It was eye catching. Mokuba avoided looking at their stepmother's fingernails, which often shone with an expensive shiny nail polish made from the pelts and blood of the most exotic animals alive. He had lost control at one point and grabbed his stepmother's hand, admiring the detail and shininess of the professional manicure accidentally cracking a nail of hers in the process. This earned him a brutal smack that left red scratches in his cheek for a week, which stung ever more when Mokuba cried about it. Mokuba just couldn't resist the lure of anything gorgeous; he was like a raven or even more likely, a magpie.

Seto blinked and his mouth opened in joy. A plan! His mind whirred as his plan formatted itself, every piece rushing to its rightful place. It was genius! The only question was how he was going to pull it off! He was far too clumsy and noisy to be able to sneak around without rousing his parents from their slumber.

Seto let out a resigned sigh. He couldn't protect Mokuba's innocence forever. He was bound to have to experience some terrible misfortune. He already grew up without a caring mother as Seto had for half of his life and, it never ceased to amaze him how Mokuba was able to grow up in his condition and still remain the bright bouncy young boy he was today. Creeping to his brother's bed, he shook Mokuba gently. "Mokuba~" he whispered. "Wake up~"

Mokuba gave a soft groan in annoyance and turned over. Seto shook him again, this time more insistently. "Come one little brother...Wake up! It's an emergency!"

Sleepy Mokuba cracked an eye open and stretched. He lazily turned to his brother with dream ridden eyes. "Watt is it?" he asked softly.

Seto bit his lip. If he wasted time explaining there would be less time to prepare for tomorrow. "Ssshhh..." he whispered. "Mokuba, this is very important, do you know where "Fiona's nail polish is? The really glittery ones?"

Mokuba was wide awake now, worried about his brother. "Yah..." he said nodding.

Seto smiled and held Mokuba's shoulders, looking deep into his eyes. "Listen to me, This is very, ivery/i important. I need you to go get them, all of them. ievery...single.../iibone/b/i

Mokuba nodded with wide eyes and started to get out of bed when Seto stopped him again. "and don't make a sound. This is a secret." He said. Mokuba gave a wordless nod and hopped out of bed, skipping off quickly and silently in his grayish red footy pajamas.

Meanwhile, Seto got to work. Carefully, Seto moved a loose floor board out of the way. Squeezing through, he found himself underneath the foundation supported house. He huffed in paranoia and ran behind the house. There was a small rocky pond and frogs littered the lily pads croaking quickly out of tune. Crickets chirped slowly and Seto shivered as he frowned. He bent over and inspected the shore; picking up small pebbles at random, holding them by making a pouch with his PJ's.

"Pssst!"

Seto looked around and turned to see his bother hanging upside down from the hole he had created in their room. His long untamed black hair, as dark as the night sky outside, hung wildly and grazed the dirt. Mokuba's mouth was open in a small o in concern and interest. It then curled into a cheeky pleased smile as he observed his brother working.

"Get back inside!" Seto hissed, scurrying towards his brother. "You'll fall and hurt yourself, or you'll get your hair dirty!" Mokuba retreated obediently and once he was safely in the room, Seto gave him handfuls of pebbles to put aside. Mokuba then leaned forward again to give his brother a hand in getting back up. Seto heaved himself up so easily that it was questionable whether Mokuba's help aided him or not. "Did you get the nail polish?" he sighed as the pebbles skittered softly across the floor where Mokuba had laid them.

Mokuba nodded and leaned forward to replace the floor board back to it's place. Mokuba then pushed the nail polish toward him. "Watt do ya need this for big broda?" he asked.

Seto stayed relatively silent as he wrenched open a red bottle and began coating a pebble with the glimmering paint. "Just help me paint these stones. And keep quiet Mokuba, for the love of God..."

Mokuba showed a face of concern and glared at the last comment, which made him feel like a blabber mouth. However, he ignored his curiosity and obeyed his older brother as usual. So they simply painted for hours dedicated to their work, as if they were trying to create a masterpiece comparable to uThe Last Supper./u

After about 80 stones had been painted, Mokuba began to whine."Big brodaaaa...I'm tired and this is sooooooo booring..."

"It's not supposed to be fun..." sighed an equally exhausted and bored Seto. Boredom and fatigue didn't matter to him at the moment, only the fact that they had to get back home tomorrow when they were abandoned. Fiona and his father had to realize that they were her to stay. They were not just toys that could be tossed into a trash when bored with.

Mokuba puffed his cheeks in annoyance and a small vein became visible. Seto twitched and his mouth dropped open shaking his head and hands to stop Mokuba's impending temper tantrum. "SO DEN WHY AW WE DOIN DIS!" shouted Mokuba rebelliously.

A panicky Seto smacked a hand over Mokuba's mouth so hard he felt it burn. Mokuba's eyes went amazingly big and watered in pain, humiliation and sorrow. A meltdown was impending if Seto didn't do something quick. Seto's expression softened into one of concern and he gently stroked Mokuba's hair. "SShhhh...Sssh..." he said rubbing Mokuba's shaking frame. He hugged Mokuba then, letting him sob in his shoulder while he rubbed Mokuba's back. "Mokuba...this is important...Listen to me..."

Whimpering, Mokuba hiccupped a few times and quieted down immediately.

"Listen to me." said Seto again. "Tomorrow, our parents are going to try to abandon us in the forest. We're painting stones so we can find out way back. "It's all Fiona's idea to abandon us. She says we're worthless and waste money. You know how much she hates us. Father had to go along with it..."

Instantly, Mokuba began to bawl quietly in his hands. "D- is isn't...why is...Daddy hades uuuuuuus..." he sobbed. Seto patted Mokuba patiently.

"It's okay! Okay!" he said. "We'll get back safe and sound. Go to sleep Mokuba, I'll finish up here."

Mokuba hiccupped and nodded. "Uh-Okay..." he said crawling into bed and turning over. Seto sighed in resignation. Most of the stones were dry by now. He packed them into a shoulder pouch he had and hid them under the bed.

Seto was just about to crawl up to his bunk when he heard Mokuba sobbing softly into his pillow. Seto sighed and nudged Mokuba. "Do you want me to sleep with you?"

Mokuba nodded gently and Seto crawled under the covers. Mokuba latched onto his big brother as if he were a teddy bear and giggled softly. Cuddled against his brother's warm chest, he quickly fell asleep. Soon after, Seto joined him in dream land.

* * *

|_|The Next Morning|_|

* * *

An irascible Fiona stormed in wrenching the door open in a slam, waking Mokuba who bawled in his fright.

"Silence, you ugly drowned rat!" she hissed. "Seto, take your brother and come quickly, we are leaving on a trip."

Seto rubbed his sniffling brother's back and glared at Fiona defiantly. "Where are we going?" he asked. Fiona ignored him and stormed out.

Seto sighed and kissed Mokuba's forehead gently and took his little hand in his own. "Be strong Mokuba..." he whispered throwing off the covers.

Mokuba nodded softly and hopped out of bed. "I'll be brave, Sedo..." he said, running to greet his father in the first room.

Seto grabbed the pouch from under the bed and chased after him. They met in the front room, where the woodcutter looked away while he held Mokuba's hand and his wife glared at Seto smugly. "Come along Seto." She said as they all left.

The family walked deep into the forest where Mokuba became scared and terrified, squeezing his heartbroken fathers hand lightly, Every once in a while, Seto would drop a bright stone to leave a trail for them to get back. The stones made a soothing "thud thud thud" as they dropped. Finally, they reached a clearing when Fiona let out a brummagem gasp of realization. "O-Oh dear!" We forgot something very important back home...didn't we honey?"

"Uh...-oh ye-yes...that's right..." said the woodcutter with little emotion. Fiona turned.

"Stay right here children, we have to get this...this really important thing...ah..." said Fiona who brought a long French Manicured finger to her mouth to bite on. "We really need this...no...ah...just...Do...NOT...MOVE." Fiona laughed a little bit. "Or the wolves will catch you...AND EAT YOU RIGHT UP!" Fiona gave another nervous laugh and before the poor children could respond, Fiona and the woodcutter were already on the way back home past the bushes. If they even tried to follow their parents they would meet the angry wrath of Fiona, and those nails hurt.

So, Seto and Mokuba waited obediently. Their shadows moved slowly from the west to the east as the sun moved just as slowly from the east to the west. They simply waited. They talked from time to time, casually, as if they weren't being abandoned by their parents for simply being what they were. Most of the time, they were quiet, just waiting as if they were going to wake up from a terrible dream they were having.

Suddenly, as soon as the sky turned a pale orange Mokuba started to sob. "OH BIG BRODA! Dey left us! Dey hade uuuuuuuusss..." he whimpered.

Seto consoled his brother with a pat. "D-Don't worry Mokuba...Remember the trail we made?" he said. Mokuba gave a timid hiccup and nodded, looking around for a stone. A twinkle shone out from the corner of his eye and he grinned in utter joy when he found the trail of stones. He squealed and hugged his brother tightly, screaming and laughing. Seto laughed and patted Mokuba. "Calm down little brother, we're not out of the woods yet."

The brothers followed the trail of rocks back home quite easily. Seto however, had felt slightly pessimistic and collected the pebbles again as they passed by them, fearful that their parents would try to abandon them again. Upon arriving at home, Mokuba skipped happily to the front door and rapped-a-tapped-tapped on it.

The door swung open and Fiona looked out. Mokuba called her attention down and grinned at her while Seto gave her a smug stare. "We're BAAAAAAAACK!" chirped Mokuba. Fiona's jaw dropped and she gasped, stepping back into the house as if they were zombies. She swallowed hard and then screamed in horror causing the woodcutter to rush in to see what the commotion was. Upon seeing his beloved sons he hugged them hard in his joy while his evil wife looked on in disbelief.

Fiona's face turned ugly and she screamed. "You no-good brats! You stupid charlatans! You were told to stay put! You're lucky you weren't torn apart by wolves!" She beat them down brutally, much to the anguish of every male in the house and she sent them to bed promptly without supper. She then turned and called her husband a slimy, spineless, dung beetle and promptly smacked him silly as well. Before she locked the door to the boys bedroom, she announced that there would be another trip tomorrow.

Mokuba bravely bit his lip and sniffled softly as Seto tended to his wounds and bruises. His skin had raised welts the size and color of roasted chestnuts and they stung brutally even when brushed with the most ginger touch. Seto sighed as Mokuba twitched for the umpteenth time when Seto applied a cold wet section of cloth on him. "Mokuba..." he said softly. Mokuba shook his head violently and sobbed softly. "No...no big broda...your more hurter than me..." he said.

The remark was half true. True, Seto had huge ugly red patches from where Fiona had struck him and long scratches where her nails had raked into his skin. Although he had been hurt very badly, Mokuba had been more scarred emotionally than him. Mokuba was a young tender soul while Seto had been hardened up by his mother's tragic death. Seto sighed and pressed the compress harder against Mokuba, making him yelp in pain. "Shut up..." he said.

Mokuba sniffled and looked away staying quiet for about a minute. He looked up then, staring at Seto with wet eyes. "Will you sleep with me again tonight?" he asked.

"Sure." answered Seto, hugging his brother gently. Once Seto finished nursing his wounds they went to bed and returned to their fitful dreams once more.

* * *

|_|The Next Morning|_|

* * *

Once again, the next morning arrived and the family began the trek into the forest. The woodcutter holding Mokuba in the front with Seto in the middle and Fiona trailing behind, Seto dropped his pebbles as he normally did yesterday discreetly. He knew how shallow Fiona was and he hoped that she was as proud as he had anticipated she was so she wouldn't notice his shenanigans. Unfortunately, Fiona did take notice of after a while.

'So...this is how the brats found their way back...Heh, I'll take care of this..." she thought to herself. Thus, whenever Seto dropped a pebble, she would kick it out of the way to hinder the path.

Seto became nervous when the steady thud...thud...thud...became an erratic thud p-shaw...! Thud p-skew...! Thud pwk-wah! Seto did not dare to turn back however, fearful that his butt would have to be bitten with a swift 'chomp' of Fiona's crocodile boots.

The woodcutter and his wife left Seto and Mokuba in another different clearing under the excuse they used yesterday of forgetting something. As soon as they were out of sight and earshot, Mokuba clung to Seto in desperation. "Sedo..." he said. "Led's go home now. Led's show 'em dat dey can't just leave us again an again!"

Seto nodded and searched for the last pebble he had dropped. It was nowhere in sight. Seto stood up and searched harder, viciously tearing apart shrubs and bushes in his desperation. Mokuba became somewhat worried when the path wasn't found immediately, like last time. "Bi-Big broda...?" he whimpered. It was at that point, that Seto realized exactly why the path was gone. Those thud-pkwaahs and thud-pkeews were the sound of Fiona destroying their trail back home. If only he had been more cautious!

Defeated, Seto walked toward Mokuba and headed back the way he thought they came. Mokuba looked down for the pebbles that were supposed to be there and found none. "Sedo?" Mokuba asked. "Where aw we goin'? Where's da pebbles...?"

"Sssssh..." responded a distraught Seto, turning right into the twisting undergrowth. "Everything is fine, Moki..." Mokuba noticed their dire situation and stood quiet for once.

They continued wandering aimlessly for 15 minutes when they came upon another clearing. This time, in the clearing there was a huge house made completely out of candy. A peppermint chimney merrily puffed out white clouds of marshmallows. The knobs and handles of every door and window were creamy cookies and vanilla biscuits. Chocolate rabbits hopped around rolling over while Jelly ducks swam in a fruit juice pond. Twittering marshmallow chicks waddled around and pecked at Mokuba's feet much to his fright and surprise.

The children stood in complete awe and their shriveled stomachs grumbled instantaneously. Choked gasps escaped their lungs in disbelief. Mokuba turned to Seto, turned to the scene, and then turned back to his brother blinking in sorrow. "Big broda...?" he said. "Are we dead?"

Seto took a step forward in wonder. "I...I don't think so Mokuba..." he said. Mokuba ran forward without even listening and touched the outside wall of the house. He ran his small hands over it gently, curiously. His fingers dipped into the marshmallow filling that held the bricks together and he gasped. Mokuba pulled his hand back and licked his fingers tentatively. He gasped again. It was simply delectable! Real flavor burst in his mouth and the sweetness exploded like nothing he had ever tasted before. Mokuba grinned in his joy and shovel handful after handful of the cream into his mouth. "Big...mmm..BRODA!" he called out between gulps.

Seto, who was inspecting a window frame made of candy cane, turned to his brother. He gave a delighted scream when he got a face full of cream. Wiping his face off and licking the cream off his face he grinned happily and licked his hands. Mokuba...!" he said with a childish innocent excitement. "We're RICH!"

They both gave screams of joys and started to devour the house. Mokuba heaved out a peanut brittle brick and dipped it in the cream. He munched hungrily on it, making a tantalizing crackle-CRUNCH as he munched on it. He spread the marshmallow "cement" on it and licked it of hungrily, making moaning sounds of joy.

Seto observed a chocolate bunny hop finally crash into a swarm of marshmallow chicks. They stuck to the bunny and the whole animal sweet fell limp and rolled toward Seto. He blinked and picked it up slowly wondering if it would be barbaric to eat it. He licked it gently, shyly. It seemed delicious and good enough. He smiled and took a brave bite, savoring the mix of marshmallow and chocolate. He moaned at how good it tasted finishing it up with big chomps. He suddenly hear Mokuba give another cry. He had hit the "insulation" which was made of bright blue cotton candy.

The children ate and ate, filling their bellies to near bursting until they had created a sizeable hole in the house. Twilight had begun to fall, and the gentle yet cold North Wind breathed on the children, giving them chills.

The footsteps stopped and a figure poked out casting a shadow on the terrified children. They slowly turned around and peered up. What met their eyes, would certainly haunt them for the rest of their lives. They regret to this day, that they didn't run away. The horror that met them that night, would fill them with such fright. Their foolish trusting souls, would sour their lives forever.

What they saw seemed to be a tall woman dressing in a big billowing black robe. The hood was not pulled up and her long wild white hair flew every which way, making her look like some sort of evil tyrant. Her chest was flatter than a plank, leaving reason to believe that "she" could have easily been a man. But in the children's eyes, long hair like that combined with a "dress" equaled a lady. A lady that seemed to be an evil old witch!

Seto and Mokuba screamed as the witch looked down on them. They were far too fat to run, all they could do was yell and wait for doom. The witch reached into her robe and pulled out something that seemed long. Seto and Mokuba held each other screaming louder certain she was taking out her wand to turn them into frogs.

There was a rickety KRRCH! And the children stopped screaming. They opened their eyes at last and gasped. "The witch" had merely lie a candle and was peering at them curiously with her large piercing eyes as she shook the match.

"Ah. Some children!" she said.

"One who's six and one whose ten." Looking to Mokuba then Seto respectively.

"H-How did you know?" said Seto in surprise. The witch smiled.

"It is in the eyes." She said.

"and you just told me, cream pie." Said the witch with a wink.

Once again, with the witch's voice it seemed almost obvious that it was a man. In fact, it was certain. There was no mistake in that smooth rough British accent. The "witch" was certainly a male. He was so effeminate though, that the children still assumed he was a she. The witch looked down from the hole in his wall to children below.

"I see you two sure had some fun." He said with amusement as he took a loose brick out and set it aside.

"As for hard feelings, I have none."

Mokuba shuffled nervously and looked up with sad eyes. "We're sorry..." he muttered, looking away in shame. "We din no someone wus livin heyah...we was so hungwe..." he said almost about to cry.

"Oh little one, do not fret." said the witch patting Mokuba's head lightly. He closed his eyes and hummed mystically. The witch smirked and opened his eyes then.

"Your names are Mokuba and Seto Kaiba, I bet."

Seto gasped and grabbed Mokuba shuffling back in fear. He pointed rudely. "Witch!" he yelled. "Stay back!" warned Seto, heaving himself up to stand on two feet. The witch laughed, it sounded evil and haunting, a laugh that made Seto shake like never before. He began to explain.

"Seto why must you be rude?

Calling me witch is somewhat crude.

I know your names, I shall give you mine

Call me Bakura and I shall do no crime."

"B-Bakura?" stuttered Mokuba shaking. He stood on his own feet while gripping Seto. Bakura smiled.

"Fair Kaiba brothers, I know you are lost,

But for eating my house, I'm afraid there's a cost...

Come in and stay, that's all that I ask.

There's light and heat for you to bask.

Come in! Come in! Rest your feet.

I'll make you something good to eat."

Bakura's strange way of speaking was soothing to the children and they felt comforted somewhat by him. By now though, Seto and Mokuba were bloated from eating too much. Though it shouldn't have, their stomachs actually protruded. Mokuba gave a small gasp as his stomach began to gurgle. Seto began to sway and groan as well and their faces paled as they bent over in shame and embarrassment. "C-Can we use the bathroom Miss Bakura...?" he asked shuddering.

Bakura looked perplexed. Then he smiled.

"Wait a minute before that young sir.

and I'm no miss, I'm a mister;

I know my hair and slim figure makes it perplexing

but when people assume it is quite vexing.

Your bellies may hurt from being too greedy,

but at least now you won't be as needy."

The children listened intently and nodded in understanding foolishly trusting Bakura even though they now knew he wasn't a female. They rushed into the house eagerly, toddling around the house to get in though the front door. Bakura grinned and snickered lowly, his face turning over a dark look. "Heh heh heh..." he snickered and muttered to himself.

"The candy house is such a snap

to fetch more children into my trap

Seto and Mokuba say I was a witch

and I think 'Oh! Son of a bitch!'

They are not far off when that they say

For they know not I am a demon that is gay.

A demon that preys on cute little boys

and makes them scream with my marvelous toys.

Others I'm sure will scorn me in disgust and fright.

But I am afraid they know not of my plight.

Older men don't tickle my fancy

Neither do young girls or a siren named Nancy

I must have much sex to survive

and young clueless boys are always in supply.

For an incubus pedo, I am strong and proud

making my victims float on clouds.

My Candy House cleans them out

So when I prepare them I do not pout.

Something as natural, I do not want to see

An awful sight as that would be too big a fee

A simply fuck until their death and be merry.

Seto and Mokuba...I shall pop your cherries..."

With that, Bakura gave a victorious haughty laugh and retreated into the house to cook a delicious meal to arouse the children's interests. In more ways than one.

-End of Part One-


	2. The Discovery Of Evil

Authors Note:

Hello Everyone. To all the people who thought this was a dead story, well you were wrong. I aplogize for the delay but I have gone back to school, started other stories and study art in the time since I first published this. In typing up the second chapter, I realised in dismay that I wasn't even half done and already I had surpassed the page count of the first chapter by 4 whole pages. (And I use small font. ) Luckily, while looking over I found a perfect cutting off point.

Since It has been such a long time since I last updated this is currently the pre-beta version of this chapter. If you find any errors please do not point them out until I have changed the Authors Note reflecting that it is the full version.

As for anyone looking for smut and smut only, nothing truly hardcore in this current chapter. Sorry to disapoint but at least a warning so you don't waste your time. Enjoy.

* * *

Seto and Mokuba enjoyed Bakura's hospitality in separate bathrooms while the charmed candy worked its awful magic and cleaned them out. They each took a shower and when they came out, they were as pure as blessed babies and even gave off a lovely radiant glow. Ironically, they were forced to put their old ugly gray clothes back on and with that; they walked with wonder throughout the house.

The house had seemed so small and cozy on the outside, but once the children saw the true inside story, the contrary was obvious. It was incredibly spacious, almost as big as a mansion. They saw the gaping hole that they had made in the wall and flushed, exchanging glances as they giggled. It was unsaid but common knowledge that their unhealthy sweet feast and came back to haunt them in the washroom. Thus, they were slowly growing hungry for real food. No more sweets for them.

Speaking of which, a rich scent floated through the hallway and teased their noses. Intrigued, Mokuba turned with a cry of joy, followed by a calm Seto that walked patiently after his hopping brother. Mokuba stretched his head around his corner curiously, his foot kept up for balance as a ballerina would do. His wide eyes blinked in wonder as he heard the intoxicating "glub glub" of soup, the "gurgle-gloop" of something bubbling, and the "KRRRRRRRR-Sheeeew" the blender made whenever its button was pressed.

Seto caught up with his brother and dragged him away from the eventful scene hugging him protectively. "Listen Mokuba." He said seriously. "We have to be careful, Bakura is a stranger. We don't know him." Mokuba frowned at first but pushed away doubts. His brother never steered him wrong.

"Otay, I'll be cayfull..." he said with a grin.

Bakura called out. "Seto, Mokuba! Come eat!

"Do come to the kitchen and have a seat!"

The children walked in with honest thankful smiles. The table was set for two people. Each place had a tall glass of pink smoothie sprinkled with cinnamon set. A strawberry was speared upon a straw that sat in each glass. Next to the glasses, sat a steaming hot bowl of creamy chicken chowder topped with mozzarella cheese, and in the middle, for everyone, was a fiesta sized plate of tortilla chips surrounded by bowls of cheese, salsa and guacamole.

The look on their faces proved to Bakura that this was more than sufficient. They turned to give Bakura an eager thank you in unison and hopped onto the chairs next to each other.

Mokuba reached for a chip and Seto slapped his hand. When Mokuba looked at him in hurt and confusion, Seto clasped his hand and symbolized that they had to pay their respects. Bakura frowned in disgust as they prayed and he feigned finishing up his own prayer once the children opened their eyes.

"You see Mokuba, we got sick because we didn't thank God so he punished us. " said Seto in a matter of fact tone. Mokuba nodded, open jawed in understanding.

'It was god my bum!' thought Bakura.

'I bewitched and drugged it, then put in some rum.'

Seto and Mokuba ate the chips with the cheese, mostly in silence while they waited for the soup to cool. That's when Bakura went in for the kill. Bakura walked behind Mokuba and noticed he had to knell to reach the table. Bakura smiled and crouched so that he was on eye level with Mokuba. "No offense offered ,but you're a tad short little sap."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you sat on my lap?"

Se

Seto's eyes widened and he spit our tortilla crumbs everywhere, starting to cough violently. He took a big sip of the smoothie draining almost half of it. He set it down and panted, glaring at Mokuba, who was looking at him as if he was crazy. "Ha...! ! You're a stranger! You can't do that with Mokuba!"

Bakura blinked and put his hands on Mokuba's shoulders who looked up in awe. "To call me Mister is quite an insult.

It strikes my heart like a lightning bolt.

I'm quite young, almost your age.

I'm 17 and am quite the sage

'Hark Stranger!' You say, but I wouldn't hurt a fly

I would never make anyone like you two cry?"

These calming lyrics proved to quiet Seto down and he sighed, clearing his head. "I'm sorry Bakura, I just love Mokuba, I guess there's no harm." Seto thought back to what Fiona had said two nights ago about finding someone to take care of them. Maybe Bakura would care for them. That seemed like almost a dream. Bakura didn't looked like he worked, but it seemed as though he was very rich. It wouldn't be a chore taking care of them.

Meanwhile, Bakura had lifted up Mokuba and sat himself down. He secured Mokuba by hugging him gently. Mokuba bounced happily and reached for a tortilla chip. Bakura noticed that although the cheese and salsa had been near depleted, the guacamole had been untouched. He smiled and clasped Mokuba's wrist dipping the chip into the guacamole, much to Mokuba's disgust. "Oh little one, don't be picky.

This dip certainly won't make you 'sicky'. "

He rose it to Mokuba's stubborn lips that remained shut tight. Bakura prodded gently and Mokuba turned his head, sticking his tounge out. "We don't like anything green." Seto explained as he blew on his creamy soup and took a spoonful try of it without hesitation. It was actually quite creamy and tasted almost like mushy mac ad cheese chicken casserole.

While Bakura tried with his might to get Mokuba to even taste the guacamole, Seto slowly started to feel a little antsy. First, his penis stood up and hardened a little, making a small tent in his pants. He had never felt this way before and he didn't know what it meant. He wasn't quite that comfortable with alerting Bakura of this srange new body function of his. He also felt a slow pulsing in his abdomen that made his butt twitch every time he felt it. Finnaly, his clothes felt far too heavy for him. He wanted them off, to just run around in the nude. Seto had much self-discipline however, and simply gave a soft moan of distress as he ate his soup slowly.

Bakura finnaly gave up on trying to feed Mokuba the guacamole and set it aside a sigh. "You finicky angel, at least try the soup!" complained Bakura taking a spoonful of soup. "Your darling brother loves this goop."

Mokuba looked to Seto, who blushed and nodded with a smile. "It's good Mokuba." He said happily,

Mokuba decieded to believe him and opened his mouth invitingly. Bakura smiled as he slowly spooned in the soup. Mokuba gagged slightly and coughed fanning his mouth violently after he swallowed. "Too HOT! TOO HOT!" he screamed with tears in his eyes.

Seto gasped as Bakura picked up a smoothie. "Don't cry little one,

I'll help your burned tounge." He said.

To the children's surprise, Bakura himself took a sip of the smoothie. Bringing Mokuba close, he pressed his lips against the young one's opening his mouth and letting the sweet concoction rush out into Mokuba's mouth.

Mokuba blushed and as the cold beverage rushed around and around his mouth. Seto gaped in horror, his jaw dropping like a heavy stone. Mokuba moaned softly as he began to feel the same effects Seto felt. His wrists were grabbed by Bakura, who deepened the kiss, licking hungrily, prodding at him insistently,

Seto stood up suddenly, making the table jolt and dishes clatter. He shuddered a little as his cock bounced and pushed against his pants. He let out sputtering gasps. The kiss Bakura gave his brother wasn't good, It was a very "bad" kiss. Seto's knees shook and he thought back to when he saw someone kiss like that. He closed his eyes remembering that heart-wrenching memory.

iSeto was waiting in the marketplace, his pudgy small hand held by his gentle mother. He smiled and watched the other children play, clinging onto his beloved guardian. He was shy and the person he loved the most was his gorgeous mother. He looked up and around as he mom paid for hue luscious grapefruits that were almost as big as the one on her own chest.

Seto turned and saw a man with a basket of fruits walking with a young woman. They each had golden rings on their fingers like Mommy and Daddy. They walked slowly, deliberately, each step echoing their joy. Suddenly, they stopped and the man plucked a dark red juicy grape from his basket and pushed it past his wife's lips. She chewed slowly, giving her husband a lustful glare.

The man attacked then, smashing his lip against the lady's, kissing her hard. Their tongues probed each other oddly, licking and sucking, making dirty wet noises. Seto stared as people walked by as though the couple was invisible, not taking notice of the scene. The man rubbed his tongue against the women's slowly before he pulled back. "I love you more than anything my dear..." he whispered.

Then, everything went dark and Seto felt himself being dragged away quickly. Seto was just about to flail and show his kidnapper a hard time when a soft coive calmed him, echoing in his ears, He obeyed his mother willingly walking with her. Seto heard his mother start to mumble angrily, he caught a few phrases such as . "right around children" and "is there no shame left?"

Seto became worried and placed his small hand on the one shielding his eyes. "Mommy?" he squeaked a touch of concern lifting the words.

Seto's mother sighed. "Everything's alright, lamb chop. You just saw something...bad."

Seto tilted his head, confused. Even at his young age, Seto was fairly advanced in terms of logic and living up to his name. "But that man said he loved the lady more than anything. So doesn't that tounge playing mean that he loves her truly? That makes me want to kiss YOU like that mommy!" said Seto with a playful smile. His mother's face remained grave.

"This is no time for jokes Seto. That kind of kiss is only for Mommies and Daddies AND only in private. Not in...Not shamelessly like that couple. Now listen to me Seto...In our culture, since you're the first born son when you grow up it is your duty to take care of family first. There will be no time or need for you to have a wife and I'm happy because I know that your okay with that. Are you understanding me?"

Seto nodded. "Yes mommy."

"Good boy." She said with a relieved smile patting his head. "Oh and one more thing, don't let anyone other than yourself touch your wee-wee, pee-pee."

"MOOOM!" shouted Seto, flushing red with a hand over his crotch. The mother laughed.

"I'm serious Seto, come along now, we've wasted enough time as it is." She had said, taking his tiny hang again. Seto laughed and bounced along willingly./i

Seto opened his eyes and they flashed a bright cerulean as he stood his highest and glared at Bakura. "BAD MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" he screamed reaching in and grabbing Mokuba by the hips, snatching him away from the tall enchanted pervert.

Bakura raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You are mistaken again dear lamb.

I am no criminal on the lam."

Seto scowled and stepped back, standing his shivering brother up. He panted hard, glaring at Bakura whose smug smile had rotted to a concerned frown.

Seto grit his teeth and pushed Mokuba violently. "RUN! RUN MOKUBA!" he cried. Terrified, Mokuba dashed as his brother commanded with Seto following close behind. Bakura gasped at their sudden dash for freedom and was so shocked he banged his knee against the table as he stood up.

"Shit! Ouch! Come back, I'm not done!" Bakura then gave a desperate smirk, his brow furrowing. "Ho ho...I see...This'll be fun!" he yelled chasing after the children and in almost no time he was right at their heels.

Seto screamed in terror, pushing Mokuba forward. "Go! GO! The door!" he said at the approaching door of the house only a few paces out of reach.

Bakura cackled and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the door shut and locked with a slam, locking with it all hope of escape and freedom. Mokuba screeched to a halt gasping in fright about to hopelessly cry at the foot of the door. Without hesitation, Seto grabbed his sleeve and tugged moving the chase further into the house. "Can't escape children! Time to pay a toll..." Bakura then gasped in realization once he found out where Seto was leading the party. "N-NO! Not through the hole!"

Seto practically dragged a sobbing, screeching Mokuba along. He knew the pain Mokuba felt both in his enraged heart and in the stabbing pain in his legs. But they had to dash faster! Had to escape! The hole they had eaten in the house was approaching fast.

Bakura stopped suddenly and grit his teeth, grabbing the wall. He exuded a brighter blue aura as he infused his magic into the house. "My beloved trap...heed my call!"

"Seal the hole upon your wall!

Slowly, the hole began to shrink and Mokuba screamed like a banshee in despair as Seto's eyes clouded with lost hope. His little heart felt as though it had burst. "M-Mokuba..." he gasped pushing his dear little brother in front. "GO!" he yelled.

Mokuba put on a new burst of speed fueled by desperate passion. He jumped through the hole headfirst when it closed around his torso. He screamed in pain as the walls squeezed around him, nearly crushing his ribcage in the process. Seto's vision began to blur and he fell to the floor panting in exhaustion. The brother's were trapped.

The haunting laugh of Bakura echoes in the halls. Seto gave a choking gasp and Mokuba kicked his suspended legs and banged them against the wall in his frantic flailing. He pulled hysterically, trying to get back inside. Seto turned onto his back, his eyes half closed as he wheezed. As he lay there, a great wave of heat washed iver him and he gave a soft moan as his abdomen ached. "Sedooooo!" whined Mokuba looking out into the wilderness. The stabbing pain hit him as well and he screamed in reaction, sobbing.

Bakura walked up to the children slowly. He loomed over Seto, who turned his head to gaze upon him. Bakura smirked. He kneeled and picked up Seto, placing him in his own lap. Seto gave another moan and shivered in fright. "S-stop...Bad...Bad man..."

Bakura smiled and lifted Seto up, tilting his neck back as he kissed him deeply. Seto moaned in despair before Bakura touched his lips, arching up his groin in need. Bakura lustily licked at Seto's panting tongue, entwining it with his own and sucking lightly. Seto closed his eyes and shivered. He opened his eyes and ripped his head away, pushing Bakura's head away with a small hand.

Bakura smiled again and reached within his robe again. He pulled out a large metal hoop with other metal extensions ending in hoops like a body brace. He twirled it around laughing. He grabbed Seto by the chin, making the boy look at him again. "You adorable troublemaker, I have you now..." he whispered.

"You'll have to wait while I brand your brother like a cow."

"NOOO!" screamed Seto angrily, trying to punch his kidnapper. Bakura caught the fist easily and grabbed Seto's clothes, ripping them off brutally with an evil cackle. Seto gasoed and doubled over as another stabbing pain wreaked havoc on his body. Mokuba heard the commotion inside and screamed again, flailing his legs and beating his fists trying to break the candy bricks that had suddenly turned hard.

Seto gave a screech as well when Bakura pinned him down by the shoulder and snapped the hoops around his neck, arms and thighs. It pulled hard at Seto's muscles and Seto was forced to curl up submissively to avoid the pain from all of the pressure being exerted on his limbs. Seto and Mokuba screamed for help in sync until their lungs ached and Bakura still took his time.

He snickered when Seto stopped screaming to pant breathlessly. Reaching into his robe, he pulled out a black strap that had a red ball with small air holes in the middle of the strap. Bakura laughed softly and he shoved the ball in Seto's unsuspecting mouth, closing the strap behind the boy's neck as he snapped the latch in place. Seto gave a startled futile cry of protest, which was muffled by the gag. He flailed like a dying fish trying to escape his bounds.

Bakura laughed hauntingly and Seto felt himself being held as Bakura took him from the floor to cradle him like a baby.

Seto had no choice but to stay still. Any jerking movement would no doubt send a jolting pain throughout his body, so Seto simply screwed his eyes shut, his mind racing. His neck ached from being in it's bent position for long. Bakura walked slowly, holding Seto close to his chest. Seto shivered in fright. Bakura was so deathly cold it was almost as if he was dead, like he wasn't human.

Bakura opened a door and tossed Seto inside nonchalantly. Seto gasped as he rolled across the dingy hard metal floor. The metal brace on him gave a loud clank as it broke and freed Seto's limbs. He gave a jerk as the metal chain's fell away and he sat up staring at Bakura, sweaty and wide eyed. He grabbed the gag in his mouth and ripped it away allowing it to lay around his neck like a collar. He gasped in the cold air, panting as Bakura laughed again while narrowing his eyes. "Now little one, don't move an inch." He cackled and turned around, rubbing his butt slowly. "Or you just might feel a little...pinch~"

Bakura slammed the door shut and clicked the locks. Seto jumped and raced towards the door banging his little fists against the steel door. "Let me OUT! MOKUBA!" he screamed attacking the door with all of his might.

He gave up once his fist and lungs began to ache. He walked to the center of the room and sank to his knees in grief. Everything felt hopeless. He sighed and looked up at the moon streaking through the bars. Getting up, Seto walked slowly toward the window and wrapped his hands around them. He could still hear Mokuba screaming and crying for help when it suddenly stopped.

At that moment, Seto found his cheeks wet and he was on his knees, A high pitched whimpering stung his ears and he realized he was the one squeaking helplessly. He covered his face and sobbed, his body shaking in his deep regret and sorrow. He coughed violently in his hands and he shook. Seto felt ill, as if he was going to vomit. He looked around, looking for a way to escape this hellhole.

Seto wiped his nose on his sleeve and sniffled walking over to the window. He jumped up and held onto the bars, looking out. Outside was a huge craggy tree. It seemed to hang onto the ground for dear life. The wind made it sway precariously and it looked ready to topple any minute. Seto stared at it and closed his eyes to think. The tree seemed heavy enough to break his prison, but narrow enough that if he his in a corner, escape would be possible by climbing out the ceiling.

But how to induce the tree falling down? Seto knew he would have to exert some sort of extra force to get the tree to topple. Looking around, he looked for anything he could use to reach and pull at a branch.

He gasped and bent down, grabbing a length of rope. He stared at it with determination, if he could make a lasso out of the rope, he could snag a branch and pull the tree!

Making a loop and wrapping the rest around his hand like in the cowboy movies, Seto flung the rope. The first try was a failure, it hit the bars and fell to the floor, limp. Seto frowned and gathered the rope again throwing it a 2nd time. It went through the bar and grazed a branch, falling almost immediately.

Seto stomped his feet in frustration and tried to rethink it. He closed his eyes to think again. He was imitating cowboy movies, which was just that. A movie. It didn't matter if he looked cool. A time to save his brother was no time for theatrics. He sighed and focused on the branch he was aiming for, holding the loop itself.

He tossed the loop hard, with a reborn hope and it snared onto a branch. Quickly, Seto pulled the rope and tightened the loop.

Success! Seto grinned and gave the rope a few test pulls to try it out. It held fast. Seto panted in his excitement. Freedom was only a few tugs away. So, Seto breathed in slowly and picked up the rope. Leaning forward, he suddenly pulled back, giving the rope a sudden jerk.

The rope straightened, stretching the tree limb and making it groan. Seto released his held breath with a gasp of pain and he shook his hands, hissing. The rope dropped to the floor.

Seto bit his lip as he took a sharp intake of breath, his eyes closed. Why in the world were hid hands burning so bad? It had felt as though he had caught a hedgehog that was hurtling towards him at Mach 5 by its spines. Seto sighed and picked up the rope again gingerly, being careful not to injure his hands anymore.

It was then that he gasped as he felt the rope in his hands. It fed rough, like straws and needles. It was also bumpy, which knots and braids every which way. Seto smiled as he made a prediction. Since the rope was callous (as was he.) the friction made from the sudden tug transferred energy which then became heated and gave Seto rope burn. He would have to cover his hands with something...

Luckily, there was a small scrap of cloth by his foot. He picked it up and wrapped a piece of the rope with it. He gripped it again and slowly he tugged at the rope. The tree creaked and Seto groaned as he pulled steadily at the rope. He pulled with determination, small beads of sweat formed on his forehead, dripping down. Grunting in effort, he willed the tree to fall down. "C'mon..." he whispered desperately. "C'moooooon!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of bright blue and Seto screamed as the rope suddenly loosened with a snap. He toppled to the floor with a thump. Seto looked up panting. The branch had broken off. He yelled, distraught, and stomped his feet in a mini tantrum of defeat. His plan had crumbled apart and now it was hopeless. Seto sighed. The rope laid on his chest like a lost hope.

Unbeknownst to Seto the rope began to slowly change color and grow in length. It turned a pale ice ice blue, like Seto's eyes. The rope also grew in size, getting thicker. It started to become wet and slimy, like some sort of odd enchanted slug. Seto opened his eyes in confusion. He gasped and grabbed at what used to be the rope, which had now become a big, thick, writhing tentacle. Like the kind that you see emerging from the deep depths of the ocean in those low budget sailing movies.

Seto shrieked in terror and he tore at it, struggling to get away, Seto scrambled to his feet frantically as he screamed. He raced to the corner and yelled in terror as he stared at what used to be the bundle of rope. It was now alive, and the tentacles were multiplying.

Seto gasped as he saw the blue creature pulse and grow, alive. He stared hard and didn't even notice the blue glow around the gag that was still hanging from his neck until it rose up and plopped back in his mouth. He jumped in his shock and clawed at it, yelling through the gag. It tightened quickly making him exhale sharply though his nose, leaving him out of breath so quickly he toppled to the floor. 'More of that bad man's magic!' thought Seto. The strap dug into his skin and he moaned in pain, breathing hard through his nose.

The tentacles slithered their way towards him, making all kinds of dirty sounding, goopy wet noises as slime dripped and sloshed among them. Before Seto could move, they swooped down upon him like bultures, snaking around his limbs and lifting him into the air. Seto's screams were muffled by the gag, but his discomfort was obvious. The vicious tentacles tightened their grip taking advantage of Seto's naked vunerablity.

When a tentacle brushed against Seto's small member, he jolted and felt his abdomen twinge in that odd pain again. The small boy wiggled franticlly, hoping to get away from the monster somehow. A haunting voice rang out in the room.

"Oh little one, I told you not to move

Time to sleep for a little…while your brother and I groove."

Seto yelled in panic like an escaped mental patient. His own cried echoed in his head as he felt the day's event flash by like a montage in his head. He had failed Mokuba. The tentacles swelled and began to cover Seto's limps morphing together and become some sort of entrapping goo. Seto found that he could no longer kick and he sank into the mixture already hip deep in it.

"No…" he said weakly as the blob bubbled and rose, trying to trap. Seto in some sort of huge sticky cocoon. It pulled at him and spread like the black goop in Spiderman 3. A last gasp of breath and Seto was completely swallowed up by the substance. If someone were to enter the dungeon at that moment, they would have seen the shadow of a boy curled in the fetal position, with a serene expression as he waited to come out and become the butterfly he had to be

* * *

.Subscribe


End file.
